The present invention relates to fingernail cleaning apparatus and more particularly to a unit capable of simultaneously washing and brushing the fingernails.
Tne need for fingernail cleaning apparatus has been receognized heretofore and devices of various types have been available. For example, there have been rotary brushes by means of which a single fingernail can be cleaned. However, the use of such prior devices is time consuming in that only a single fingernail may be cleaned at a time and it is frequently desirable to intermittently apply a cleaning liquid to the fingernails. Further, there is need in beauty salons and like commercial establishments for apparatus which can be located in an area of the premises where a customer can, as a preliminary treatment, clean one's fingernails without requiring the attendance of a beautician, thereby preparing such fingernails for subsequent personalized cosmetic finishing treatment by the beautician.